Deities
The Pinnacles of Good and Evil: These two beings are considered the most powerful beings in existence and the de-facto rulers of the ordered multiverse (not counting the Far Realms). Unnamed Overdeity Lucifer GODS OF HUMANS: 60 (52 live) These families of gods have at various points in history have been the patron deities of humans. ASGARDIAN PANTHEON: - 12/20 remain Greater: 5 . Odin (Neutral Good) - Dead . Frey (Neutral Good) - Dead . Frigga (Neutral) . Loki (Chaotic Evil) - (Reincarnated as a mortal sorcerer who calls himself Loki) . Thor (Chaotic Good) - Dead Intermediate: 10 . Aegir (Neutral Evil) . Balder (Neutral Good) - (Reincarnated as Adam, one of the party members) . Forseti (Neutral) . Freya (Neutral Good) . Heimdall (Lawful Good) - Dead . Hel . Njord (Neutral Good) . Surtur (Lawful Evil) . Thrym (Chaotic Evil) - Dead . Tyr (Lawful Neutral) - Dead Lesser: 3 . Sif (Chaotic Good) . Skadi (Neutral) . Uller (Chaotic Neutral) (Reincarnated as Ren, one of the party members) Demigod: 2 . Hermod (Chaotic Neutral) . Odur (Chaotic Good) PHARONIC PANTHEON: 20 Greater: 7 . Amun-Ra . Isis (Neutral Good) . Osiris (Lawful Good) . Set (Chaotic Evil) . Geb (Chaotic Neutral) . Nut (Chaotic Neutral) . Horus (Lawful Good) Intermediate: 4 . Nephthys (Chaotic Good) . Ptah (Lawful Neutral) . Sekhmet (Chaotic Neutral) . Thoth (Neutral) Lesser: 5 . Anubis (Lawful Neutral) . Bast (Chaotic Good) . Bes (Chaotic Neutral) . Hathor (Neutral Good) . Anhur (Chaotic Good) Demigod: 4 . Apep (Neutral Evil) . Imhotep (Neutral Good) . Sobek (Lawful Evil) . Ammit (Chaotic Evil) OLYMPIAN PANTHEON: 20 Greater: 6 . Zeus (Chaotic Good) . Athena (Lawful Good) . Hades (Neutral Evil) . Hera (Neutral) . Poseidon (Chaotic Neutral) . Gaea (Chaotic Neutral) Intermediate: 8 . Aprodite (Chaotic Good) . Apollo (Chaotic Good) . Ares (Chaotic Evil) . Artemis (Neutral Good) . Dionysus (Chaotic Neutral) . Hecate (Neutral Evil) . Hephaestus (Neutral Good) . Hermes (Chaotic Good) Lesser: 5 .Demeter (Neutral) . Persephone (Neutral) . Hestia (Neutral Good) . Pan (Chaotic Neutral) . Tyche (Neutral) Demigod: 1 . Hercules (Chaotic Good) GODS OF NON-HUMAN RACES: 32 These deities are worshiped by intelligent, non-human races. Greater: 11 . Ayida-Weddo: The rainbow serpent, progenitor of all dragons (Neutral) . Corellon Larethain: Goddess of elves (Chaotic Good). . Garl Glittergold: God of gnomes (Lawful Good) . Gruumsh: God of orcs (Chaotic Evil) . Moradin: God of dwarves (Lawful Good) . Yondalla: Goddess of halflings (Lawful Good) . Great Mother: Goddess of beholders (Lawful Evil) . Ilsensine: Goddess of illithids (Lawful Evil) . Lolth: Goddess of driders, dark elves. (Chaotic Evil) . Bahamut: God of good dragons (Lawful Good) . Tiamat: Goddess of evil dragons. (Lawful Evil) . Maglubiyet: God of Goblins (Neutral Evil) Intermediate: 11 . Blibdoolpoolp: God of Kuo-Toans (Chaotic Evil) . Eadro: God of Merfolk and Locanths (Neutral) . Kurtulmak: God of Kobolds (Lawful Evil) . Titania: Goddess of Good Aligned Fey (Chaotic Good) . Baba Yaga: Goddess of Evil Aligned Fey (Chaotic Evil) . Diirinka: God of Derro (Chaotic Evil) . Hruggek: God of Bugbears (Neutral Evil) . Sseth: God of Yuan-Ti (Chaotic Evil) . Psilofyr: God of Myconids (Neutral Good) . Persana: God of Tritons (Neutral Good) . Picaethces: Goddess of Aboleths (Lawful Evil) Lesser: 5 . Karan: God of Lycanthropes (Chaotic Evil) . Doresain: God of Ghouls (Chaotic Evil) . Oberon: God of Magical Animals (Chaotic Neutral) . Semuanya: God of Lizardfolk (Neutral) . Sekolah: God of Sahuagin (Lawful Evil) Demigods: 4 . Yeenoghu: God of Gnolls (Chaotic Evil) . Laogzed: God of Troglodytes (Chaotic Evil) . Vaprak: God of Ogres and Trolls (Chaotic Evil) . Sixin: God of Xill (Lawful Evil) ELDRITCH GODS: 10 (All are Chaotic Evil) These are beings born of the chaos of the primordial multiverse. They are wholly amoral and alien and seek to unravel the ordered universe and return it to its original state. Most of them have been sealed away by the overdeity. Greater: 4 . Cthulhu . Yog Sothoth . Hastur the Unspeakable . Azathoth Intermediate: 2 . Tsathoggua . Yig Lesser: 2 . Shub Niggurath . Nyarlathotep Demigods: 2 . Dagon . Ithaqua